It is known to provide lighting systems in the cargo areas of various cargo vehicles, for example in those instances where the dimensions or construction of the cargo space inhibit the ability to utilize natural light or the vehicle is used at night. For instance, the length of some trailers, such as ones used with semi-trailers, or tractor trailers, may cause those areas within the trailer that are not adjacent an opening, such as a doorway, to be inadequately lit. As well, in some cargo vehicles such as refrigerated trailers with multiple cooling zones that utilize movable partitions to create the various zones, internal trailer structures may prevent light from light sources restricted to the locations of intermittent fixtures from adequately reaching the extents of the trailer's volume. For example, a zone may be created that does not include one of the intermittently spaced lighting sources.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.